


Overnight Stay

by Of_Mic_and_Men



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Mic_and_Men/pseuds/Of_Mic_and_Men
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you end up staying over at Shutoku's ace's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I love making virgin fanfic's lol, haa I'm quite sad lol oh well!

"Shin-chan you should invite [F/N]-chan over to your house and do 'homework' sometime you know" Takao loud as always, I dont know how Midorima can deal with him sometimes.

"No, I'm ahead in my work anyways." Takao puts his 'he didn't get it face on and grabs Midorima's lucky item, which is a frog with a top hat and umbrella. "You know what this reminds me of [F/N]-chan? It reminds me of Midorima all green and tsundere you know?"

"Haha yeah, you know Midorima-kun that the mid-term exams are coming up and it would be great to 'study' together." Midorima notices your eargerness to study with him but doesn't seem to quite give in to it just yet.

"Nanodayo." It's obvious that Midorima hasn't noticed your feelings for him yet, even Takao's plans to signal to home that you like him fail.

"Alright I'm going back to class now." You get up and leave the guys to do their own thing. "Bye [F/N]-chan!" "Bye [L/N]-san."

"Geez Shin-chan you really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"[F/N]-chan likes you and wants to bang you!" Midorima's face turns a deep shade of red which forces him to look away from his friends face.

"I'll go tell [F/N]-chan that she can stay over at your house tomorrow night kay?" Midorima nods in reply as Takao leaves to go find you.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Fast forward to Tomorrow evening)

The green haired man let you into his house which was clean and supprisingly empty. "Where is everyone?" You ask as he leads you to his room "There on holidays I have to stay behind because I have basketball games which I must attend to nanodayo."

Midorima suggests that you can sit down on his bed in which you hesitantly do. As he places him self on the floor by your feet. "Are you sure you want to sit down-"

He interrupts you as he lays his head in between your knees. "I'm sorry I never relised your feeling's for me but I'll reassure you I'm not usually a block head, but I've never experienced something like this before nanodayo."

You ruffle his green locks and smile down at him, "we'll let me say this but I love you Midorima-kun." You can feel his cheek heat up against your knee and you let out a little laugh.

He gets up and wraps his arms around your body, and drags you up the bed so your lying there with him holding himself up above you.

He presses his lips against your in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Your lips part and you stare at his green orbs which are staring back at your [E/C] orbs intently.

You lock lips again but this time is for even longer and more lustful. He lays soft butterfly kisses along your jaw onto your neck where he starts biting and nibbling at your neck. You let out light moans of joy which only triggers him to go harder and give you hickeys. He nibbles at your sweet spot which makes you moan out in pleasure.

"Enjoying it hmm?" He says as he lifts your shirt off of your head. "Yeah, don't stop." His cheeks flushed a brighter shade of pink when he un-clasped your bra to reveal your [B/S] breasts.

Doing as you commanded he didn't stop and sent his head down to one of your breasts and played with it in his mouth, while his hand moved to play with the other. Noises escaped your mouth in which you didn't know you could actually make.

Midorima was now lying on top of you with his crotch grinding against your leg while one arm was kind of supporting and the other was kneeding your breasts.

He then traced both of his fingers down your sides and to your hips where you grabbed his hands and prevented him from going anywhere. "Nanodayo?" "It's not fair how I'm shirtless and covered in hickeys while your 'normal'." He lowers his head down for easy access to his neck.

You pull his shirt off and attack his neck biting and nibbling making sure he would let out a deep groan or two. While doing so your fingers trace around his abs and chest mucsels since it's your first time ever feeling something like this.

You both move back into a fierce kiss filled with want as you both try to gain dominance over each other's mouths but Midorima wins exploring your mouth and not leaving an inch untouched. You moan into his mouth which only tells him one thing.

He slips off your pants to reveal your soaking undergarment, which yet again made him blush a thousand times more then what he already was. Noticing this you take off his own pair of shorts to show his boxers containing his massive erection.

"Midorima-kun I want you in me..." "And I want you too [F/N]~" he cooed in your ear which sent shivers down your spine.

He slid your wet panties off and traced his fingers to your entrance. "Bandages..." "What?" "Bandages... Take them off." He completely forgot he still had them on. "There, now let's proceed."

He slid one of his thin digits into you and slowly thrusted in and out, gaining moans from you he then added another and another finger. "Wow you are really wet." Now finger fucking you hard and fast the coil in your stomach almost releases but then all things stopped.

"What...? Why... That was feeling... Amazing." Midorima re-adjusted his glasses and looked back at you "Your turn..."

You grabbed his member which was still hidden by his boxers and started to rub against it. "You mean like this?" You asked teasingly. "Or like this?" You pull down his boxers to reveal his big cock to you which took you by surprise but you never stopped.

You place your hand around his hot member as start pumping it, Midorima let's out deep husky groans of pleasure from the feeling as decided to grind against your hand which was right above your heat. He locked lips with yours yet again letting his deep groans fill your mouth. 

"I'm gonna..." Before he could finish your sentance you let go and released your kiss with him. "Your turn." He grinned in reply.

He throws your legs around his waist for a better angle to position himself in. "It might hurt at first but then it will be pleasurable nanodayo."

He enters his member inside of you, with each thrust he goes deeper and gets harder. Loud moans and groans fill the room as Midorima thrusts into your g-spot over and over, you feel your walls tighten up around Midorima. "Ah... Your really tight... [F/N]." With one final thrust he cums inside you then quickly followed by yourself.

Your warm seed flows into you and drips out onto the bed sheets as Midorima pulls out. He places a gentle kiss on your lips and sweeps your [H/L] [H/C] off your hot face.

"I love you [F/N]."

"I love you too Midorima."


End file.
